My Pokéreality : Une histoire de guerre et de révolution
by Nyu72
Summary: Le Roi Audric règne en maître suprême depuis bien trop d'années sur la région de Kanto. Malgré le fait qu'il abuse de son pouvoir, il est si craint par la population que personne n'ose plus le défier. Mais la rancune du jeune Léon envers celui-ci le pousse à la revanche. Il partit donc dans une quête impossible : Détrôner le Roi fou.
1. De la haine à l'injustice

_Ceci est l'histoire du héros Léon, évoqué dans le 9ème chapitre de mon autre Fanfiction : Voyage à Kanto_

_C'est une préquelle à cette même fanfiction._

* * *

– Non ! Pas maman !

Je regardai les Caninos mordre mes parents sous l'œil amusé de leurs propriétaires. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Trop jeune, trop apeuré. Je courrai contre la jambe d'un de ceux qui étaient venus chez nous. Je levai vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ?

L'homme me répondit d'un coup de poing au visage. Je m'écrasais sur le sol, provoquant ainsi l'hilarité des envahisseurs. L'un d'eux m'attrapa par les cheveux et tira ma tête vers la sienne.

– C'est la faute de tes parents mon petit. Il faut payer ses impôts au Roi Audric.

– Arrête Julien. Comme si ce môme pouvait comprendre.

– Pas faux. approuva-il en me jetant comme un objet brisé devenu inutile.

J'entendais les hurlements de mes parents. Ils demandaient de la pitié mais ces hommes ne semblaient pas connaître ce mot.

Une fraîcheur glaciale parcourut mon bras qui devait brûler de douleur. Je me tournai vers la fraîcheur et vis Belle, notre Otaria, me lécher les plaies de sa langue givrée. Les hommes ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu. Je la poussai pour lui dire d'aller se cacher, de peur qu'il ne s'en prennent aussi à elle, mais elle refusait de m'obéir. Elle frotta sa tête contre la mienne, me faisant frissonner sur le coup. Je me relevai et regardai cet horrible spectacle. Mes parents étaient en sang et priaient pour que tout s'arrête. Je plongeai dans les grands yeux marrons de notre Pokémon. La même idée nous parvint.

– Vas-y Belle. Attaque Pistolet à Eau.

C'était la seule attaque qui me venait à l'esprit lorsque je me remémorais les jeux auxquels nous jouions ensemble dans le jardin. Le jet d'eau frappa à pleine puissance le Caninos sur ma mère qui partit s'écraser contre le mur, laissant un trou dans celui-ci. Les hommes se tournèrent vers moi comme un seul. L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi.

– Tu viens de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie gamin.

Un second jet d'eau frappa cet homme qui s'avançait et un troisième libéra mon père de l'emprise du chien de feu. Il en restait encore cinq. Otaria se mit en tête de les attaquer un par un, mais l'un des hommes en profita pour venir se placer derrière moi. Il sortit de sa poche une lame qu'il plaça contre ma gorge. Otaria se retourna vers lui, l'air furieuse tandis que je pleurais bruyamment, terrifié par le couteau. L'homme derrière moi s'adressa au Pokémon :

– J'imagine que t'as compris la situation. On va partir, mais on prend le môme. Si tu essaies de nous arrêter... Disons qu'un accident pourrait faire que ma main glisse ouvrant ce joli petit cou par la même occasion.

Otaria me fixa puis fixa l'homme derrière moi. Elle se demandait si elle devait quand même attaquer quand elle se prit un coup de chaise sur le crâne, par un autre homme derrière elle, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Voyant cela, la menace du couteau ne me semblait plus si importante. Je me débattis pour aller rejoindre mon amie. L'homme, ayant du mal à me contenir dans cette position, me tourna de force pour que je lui fasse face et me donna un grand coup sur le front. J'aurais dû tomber à terre mais il me tenait de son autre main pour m'en empêcher et recommença à frapper.

– Hé, tu risques de le tuer là.

L'homme ne semblait pas avoir grand chose à faire des remarques de ses compagnons. Il continua à me marteler le front. Quelqu'un vint nous séparer. Je tombais brutalement sur le sol et tout devint noir.

* * *

La première chose que je vis était le sol et la première chose que j'entendis était une plainte.

– Putain ! Et pourquoi c'est à moi de porter ce con de petit rouquin ?

– Parce que c'est toi qui l'a foutu dans cet état, Julien.

– Tain ! jura-il une dernière fois pour la forme.

Je tentai de relever la tête pour voir où j'étais. Et cherchai mes parents du regard.

– Papa ? Maman ? Belle ?

Un sursaut me fit bondir sur place. L'homme qui répondait au nom de Julien venait de se rendre compte que j'avais repris connaissance. Il me posa sur le sol et dit :

– Ben c'est pas trop tôt gamin ! On est quasiment arrivés au Château Indigo. Tu peux continuer seul.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il me mit debout et je tentai tant bien que mal de le rester malgré un mal de tête épouvantable.

– Ton nom gamin !

Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête bien trop bruyamment, je répondis tout de même :

– Léon...

– Bien. Écoute-moi Léon. On t'emmène voir le Roi Audric pour que tu sois jugé. Espère que le Roi sera de bonne humeur ou te laissera partir parce que t'es qu'un mioche. Sinon, tu vas avoir une sale vie.

Je déglutis. Je n'avais pas compris l'ensemble de ses mots mais le ton employé suffisait à me faire peur.

– Arrête d'essayer de le traumatiser. Il s'en rendra bien compte par lui-même.

Julien poussa un petit rire en ma direction après cette remarque. Ignorant son collègue, il conclut :

– De toute façon, tu es obligé de nous suivre bien gentiment. Dans le cas, contraire, nous avons l'autorisation d'ordonner à nos Caninos de t'arracher tes jolis petits bras l'un après l'autre.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur mes joues mais j'acquiesçai à toute vitesse. Je fus donc contraint de suivre ces hommes malgré la peur que ceux-ci m'inspirait.

Le Château Indigo était immense et extrêmement bien gardé. Plusieurs centaines de personnes au même uniforme rouge étaient positionnées dans tous les recoins de l'endroit. Ils nous laissèrent pénétrer à l'intérieur et nous dûmes monter plusieurs étages pour arriver à la salle du trône. Julien dut encore me porter sur les trois derniers étages. Mon mal de tête était trop fort pour supporter toutes ces marches. Dans la dernière salle, il me jeta sur le tapis rouge qui allait jusqu'au trône du Roi avant de se mettre à genoux comme les autres gardes avant lui. Je regardai le Roi Audric pour la première fois de ma vie, assis sur son trône, lisant un livre épais. Il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Il avait une coupe blonde très propre et des habits qui respiraient la royauté. Un bandana rouge à moitié dissimulé sous ses cheveux les empêchaient de tomber devant ses yeux. Il me jeta un court regard avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

– C'est pour quoi encore ? demanda-il d'une voix totalement désintéressée.

– Sire, commença Julien. Cet enfant a attaqué un groupe de garde pendant une mission à l'aide d'un Pokémon.

– Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se rebeller ? Voyons...

Il confia son livre au garde qui restait à côté du trône et s'approcha de moi. Il se pencha légèrement et me sourit. Je lui répondit du même sourire, pensant immédiatement qu'il était bon. Il se retourna et dit en marchant vers son trône :

– Bon, on va dire... Une dizaine d'années enfermé. Ouais, ça ira !

Il s'assit et récupéra son livre avant de recommencer sa lecture. Julien et les autres regardaient le Roi comme s'ils n'étaient pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. J'en faisais de même mais le Roi Audric nous voyant toujours présents confirma son ordre :

– Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? Allez ! Foutez-le au cachot !

Les hommes se levèrent à toute vitesse. Julien vint vers moi et me mit sur son épaule. Ils saluèrent une dernière fois le Roi et quittèrent la salle. Une fois dans les escaliers, Julien m'annonça :

– Eh ben, il était de bonne humeur pourtant. Y doit pas aimer les roux. Pas de chance gamin, mais il y a déjà eu pire comme punition...

Je ne demandai même pas quel genre de sanctions pouvait être pire. Je me laissai porter comme un vulgaire sac jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne me jettent entre quatre murs. Une petite cellule vide dont la grille se referma derrière moi dans un grincement strident qui s'alliait à la perfection avec le rire froid et cruel du garde m'y ayant jeté. Je me retournai sur le sol.

– Maman... Papa... Belle...


	2. Retour aux sources

Dix ans depuis cette nuit. Dix années à voir les mêmes jours se défiler, ayant pour seul contact humain le gardien de prison, qui s'occupait vaguement de moi lorsque j'étais malade où affamé. Dix années à devoir faire ses besoins dans une salle immonde à l'odeur insupportable uniquement pourvue d'un trou en dessus de la réserve des Tadmorv. Incroyable cette façon de se servir des prisonniers pour nourrir les Pokémon. Dix trop longues années que je n'oublierais sans doute jamais. J'en avais presque oublié les visages de mes parents et amis à Argenta. Mais le jour de ma libération approchait grandement. J'avais cessé de compter les jours depuis longtemps mais le gardien me l'avait lui-même dit, donc c'était sans doute vrai. Enfin. J'avais oublié à quoi ressemblait l'extérieur. Quelques souvenirs de ma maison, du temps passé avec Belle et mes amis. Et la fameuse scène de l'agression des gardes. J'en avais rêvé des nuits durant pendant ma première année d'incarcération. Ce rêve ne me revenait que rarement à présent mais je me souvenais encore du moindre détail de cette nuit-là.

Mon dernier repos sur ce sol glacé fut de loin le plus agréable de tous. Savoir qu'à mon réveil, je serais peut-être dehors m'avait fait oublier mes conditions horribles de sommeil.

– Hé gamin !

La voix qui me tira de mon sommeil était familière. Je relevais la tête et vis le gardien en train d'ouvrir la grille qui me séparait de l'extérieur. Cela pouvait signifier deux choses ; soit j'étais enfin libre soit il venait me donner de la nourriture. Dans les deux cas, c'était l'un des meilleurs moments de la journée. Je me plaçai assis sur le sol et demandai :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

J'utilisais si peu ma voix que ma gorge me faisait mal parfois en parlant. Et je me demandais parfois qui parlait lorsque j'ouvrais la bouche. Le ton grave qu'avait prit ma voix durant mon emprisonnement me semblait encore nouveau.

– Ça y est petit, me répondit l'homme qui avait passé dix ans à mes côtés et dont la voix avait également prit un ton plus âgé. Tu es presque libre.

– Presque ?

– Oui, on doit d'abord aller te présenter au Roi Audric avant qu'il ne te libère...

– Il y a des chances qu'il m'enferme à nouveau ?

– Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et l'homme l'avait provoqué. Je te conseille de faire profil bas, peu importe à quel point tu le détestes d'avoir détruit ta jeunesse.

– Merci du conseil, Monsieur...

Je sortis de la prison et nous dûmes traverser une bonne partie des cachots. Les quelques cellules devant lesquelles nous passâmes semblaient être vides mais en regardant de plus près, je pouvais apercevoir de sombres silhouettes probablement humaines recroquevillées sur le sol qui semblaient avoir perdu toute leur motivation de vivre. Comme je les comprenais, il y avait des moments où je pensais que j'allais mourir ici sans que personne ne s'en soucie. J'essayais d'éviter de les regarder.

Nous étions encore dans les cachots quand le garde ouvrit une porte. En rentrant à l'intérieur, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait d'une petite chambre éclairée d'une faible ampoule qui me semblait être trop lumineuse. Je jetai au gardien un regard interrogateur et il m'annonça :

– Vaut mieux que tu te laves et que tu te changes avant d'aller voir le Roi, ça le mettra peut-être de meilleure humeur. Je vais te chercher des habits à moi. T'as bien grandi depuis que l'on t'as amené ici.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase assez tristement. Il désigna ensuite une porte au fond et me dit de l'attendre là-bas. Je m'exécutai.

La salle était encore plus petite que la précédente et était équipée d'une douche, d'un lavabo, d'un miroir ainsi que d'une petite commode. L'homme dans son uniforme rouge vint alors dans la pièce. Il m'aida ensuite à me doucher car, en dix ans, j'en avais grandement perdu l'habitude et m'apprit à me raser. Je n'avais pas idée du nombre de poils qui avaient poussé sur mon visage pendant tout ce temps jusqu'à ce que je les voie éparpillés sur le sol. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait me les couper. De même pour mes cheveux, il les laissa tomber dans le haut de mon dos et arrangea le reste de manière à ce qu'ils ne gênent plus ma vue. Lorsque le gardien me jugea présentable, il me passa des habits et jeta mes habits d'enfant que j'avais portais encore bien qu'il ne couvrait plus qu'une petite partie de mon corps. Les nombreuses déchirures ne les rendaient pas plus portables qu'un bout de chiffon sale. Mes nouveaux habits étaient encore un peu petits pour moi mais pouvaient être portés sans soucis. Je n'aurais jamais pensé en voyant le gardien pour la première fois que je serais plus grand que lui à ma sortie. L'homme me toisa brièvement et sourit, satisfait :

– Bon, on dirait que tu es prêt. Regarde toi !

Il désigna le miroir dans lequel je jetai immédiatement un œil. Mes cheveux d'un roux presque rouge étaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps bien coiffés et effleuraient mon visage à l'air si adulte que je ne me reconnus pas. J'avais gardé quelques traits fins de mon enfance qui faisaient ressortir mes grands yeux verts. Le gardien me mit la main sur l'épaule.

– Tu es devenu plutôt beau garçon, hein ? Tu vas en faire craquer des filles dehors, mon petit.

Il continuait à m'appeler 'mon petit' par habitude bien que l'ayant dépassé en taille, cela me semblait un peu ridicule. Mais être beau ou pas n'était pas ce qui occupait la plus grande partie de mon esprit. Je voulais juste revoir mes parents. Mais peut-être m'avaient-ils oubliés... Cela faisait quand même dix ans que j'avais quitté ma maison de force.

Il me prit silencieusement par l'épaule et me poussa vers la sortie. Je le suivis à travers les cachots jusqu'à une cage d'escalier qui emmenait vers un endroit beaucoup plus lumineux. Un garde était posté à cet endroit. Il s'avança vers nous :

– C'est lui le libéré ? Eh ben, y ressortent pas comme ça d'habitude les gens. Tu t'en es bien occupé dis moi !

– Ce serait triste de priver le Roi de voir ce joli minois, répondit simplement mon seul allié dans ce château.

Il me poussa vers le garde en me soufflant discrètement :

– Et je ne veux plus te revoir gamin.

– Merci. réussis-je à souffler sans savoir s'il m'avait entendu.

Le garde me regardait beaucoup moins gentiment que le gardien. Il me prit le bras et me tira vers le haut des marches.

– Bon, on y va gamin.

– Je peux marcher seul. dis-je en dégageant mon bras de son emprise.

– Comme tu veux...

Je le suivis la tête haute dans le parcours opposé à celui que j'avais fait étant enfant, sur l'épaule de ce garde cruel dont le nom restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Les marches étaient largement plus praticable que dans mes souvenirs. Ce qui me gênait le plus était la lumière des lieux qui me brûlait les yeux. Je mis quelques minutes à me réhabituer à cette lumière. Juste le temps qu'il nous fallut pour atteindre la salle au sommet de la série d'escaliers. Je foulais fièrement le tapis rouge me rappelant encore de la fois où le garde m'avait jeté dessus et fixai la personne qui m'avait fait souffrir pendant de si nombreuses années. Sa Majesté Audric n'avait pas changé d'un poil notre dernière entrevue. Il avait toujours l'air d'un enfant sur le chemin de l'adolescence physiquement. Ou peut-être était ce son fils. Quoique qu'il en était, la personne assise sur le trône baillait de tout son soûl en étirant les bras le plus que possible. Il me regarda brièvement avant de demander au garde qui m'accompagnait et qui s'était mis à genoux.

– C'est pour quoi cette fois ?

Il gardait son même ton ennuyé et désintéressé que la dernière fois. Sur ces mots, le garde se dressa immédiatement et expliqua sans prendre le temps de respirer :

– Sire, c'est un prisonnier qui va être libéré. Il attend votre accord.

– Mouais. Bah, qu'il parte alors. annonça-il avant de se tourner vers le garde qui se trouvait à ses côtés. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû me lever ? Si j'avais su. Bon, j'y retourne alors.

Et, sans nous adresser un regard, il repartit plus loin dans la salle derrière le trône où était sans doute sa chambre. Le garde écarquilla les yeux et redirigea son attention vers moi.

– Bon, on dirait que t'es libre... Viens, je t'emmène à Sam. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a eu de clients...

Je ne savais pas qui était ce Sam, ni ce qu'il faisait, mais j'étais libre. C'était incroyable. J'étais un peu énervé que le Roi ne se souvienne pas de moi après ce qu'il m'avait fait mais, comme me l'avait dit le gardien de la prison, j'avais fait profil bas.

Le garde m'emmena hors du château où je pus découvrir qu'il faisait encore nuit. Nous marchâmes quelques temps sans sortir du périmètre du château Indigo sous les regards intéressés de gardes qui ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de voir passer des gens. Certains étaient même adossés à la muraille et somnolaient.

Nous arrivâmes à une sorte de quai comme il y en avait à Carmin sur Mer par dizaines. À la différence que celui-ci ne donnait pas sur de l'eau. Tout ce qu'il y qu'il avait devant le quai était le vide. Il semblerait que le Château Indigo était placé dans un endroit en altitude. À proximité de cet endroit se trouvait une petite cabane et un bâtiment plus grand. Le garde alla frapper à la porte de la cabane.

– Hé, Sam. Toujours vivant ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Je le suivis. Cet endroit était l'un des plus désordonné que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait n'ayant rien à envier à la salle des Tadmorv. Dans un angle de la pièce, se trouvait une table sur laquelle des restes alimentaires et bouteilles vides étaient entassés. Devant celle-ci, un homme, bouteille à la main gauche, buvait une autre bouteille de la droite. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarquer notre intrusion.

– Oh Sam ! T'as du boulot ! hurla alors mon accompagnateur.

L'homme sursauta et se tourna vers nous. Il se leva en tanguant un peu trop à mon goût. Il plissa les yeux comme pour mieux nous voir alors qu'il était à moins d'un mètre.

– Z'êtes qui vous ?

– C'est un prisonnier qui vient d'être libéré. Faut que tu le ramènes.

– Bah, pourquoi c'est tjours moi ?

– Parce que c'est ton boulot Sam !

Le dénommé Sam lâcha ses bouteilles donc le contenu se déversait à présent sur les autres déchets qui composaient le sol.

– T'appelles ça un boulot, toi ? C'est le premier qu'on m'amène depuis combien ? Huit ans j'crois...

– Tu peux pas savoir combien de gens aimeraient être payés à picoler comme toi.

– Attendez-moi sur le quai. J'arrive. dit-il, après une longue pause verbale à regarder dans le vide.

Il prit la sortie en premier. Et partit sans fermer la porte. Je regardai le garde d'un air confus.

– Ouais, je sais. Il est bizarre mais c'est le meilleur, même quand il est bourré.

Meilleur ok. Mais dans quoi ? Je n'avais pas du tout confiance en cet homme qui n'était pas capable de marcher droit. Une fois dehors, le garde m'annonça :

– T'es entre de bonnes mains maintenant. Je retourne à mon poste.

Et il partit sans même me laisser une chance de lui répondre. Je me dirigeai alors vers le quai et contemplai l'obscure vue dont j'avais accès à son extrémité. Un bruit puissant me fit faire volte face. Un oiseau fonçait sur moi. Il était assez semblable au Roucool que mon meilleur ami avait il y a dix ans mais en beaucoup plus gros. Il s'arrêta devant moi et un ivrogne descendit de son dos. Sam faisait pâle figure à côté de ce monstre.

– Tout doux Roucarnage. Faut que je lui explique... Bon gamin, pour monter dessus, éviter juste d'arracher des plumes et il essayera pas de te bouffer. Après, accroche toi où tu pourras...

Ceci dit, il remonta sur son Pokémon qui s'était baissé pour lui facilité la montée.

Monter sur ce Pokémon ? J'appréhendai déjà la manœuvre... Je n'avais jamais voler à dos de Pokémon et j'aurais préféré un autre chauffeur pour ma première fois.

Je ne savais pas vraiment où poser mes mains pour éviter de blesser le Pokémon mais réussis plus où moins à grimper sur son dos. Je restai ensuite à plat ventre sur le Roucarnage pour m'agripper du mieux que possible.

– C'est bon ? C'est parti ! annonça-il sans prendre le temps d'écouter ma réponse.

Le Pokémon oiseau décolla immédiatement à pleine vitesse ce qui faillit me faire immédiatement lâcher prise. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les séances d'entraînement musculaire que me faisait faire le gardien de la prison me seraient utiles si rapidement. Roucarnage écoutait avec précision les ordres de son maître mais, celui-ci n'étant pas au mieux de sa forme réclamait tout et n'importe quoi.

– Monte ! Redescend ! Looping ! Vrille à gauche ! Plus vite, plus vite ! Yahoo !

Le Pokémon s'en donnait également à cœur joie, comme s'il n'avait pas voler depuis longtemps. Pour ma part, j'appréciai beaucoup moins. Outre le fait que ces manœuvres me donnait envie de vomir, mon étreinte sur l'oiseau se relâchait de plus en plus. Au bout d'une nouvelle vrille sur la droite, je lâchai prise. Je partis immédiatement vers l'arrière tandis que Sam et son Roucarnage continuaient d'avancer sans donner l'impression d'avoir remarquer mon absence. Je hurlai. Dix ans passés en prison et tué dans une chute à ma libération. Quelle vie pathétique j'aurais eu. Mes parents risquaient de m'attendre encore longtemps.

Ils étaient à présent hors de vue. Je continuai ma descente sans m'arrêter de crier pour finalement atterrir. Le contact du sol était aussi doux que des plumes d'oiseau. Je relevai la tête et m'aperçus que Roucarnage m'avait réceptionné en vol. Sam me tenait le bras pour m'éviter de rechuter.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, nous nous posions peu de temps après entre une série de bâtiments. Pendant que je profitais de mon contact direct avec le sol, Sam discuter avec un garde qui s'était empressé de sortir après notre atterrissage.

– Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? hurla-il en se rapprochant. Attends, Sam, c'est toi ?

– Bien sûr que c'est moi, euh truc.

– Eh ben, ça faisait longtemps que t'étais pas venu. Ils libèrent encore des prisonniers là-haut ?

– À croire que oui. Il a dû avoir une chance pas possible le mioche...

– Tu l'emmènes où celui-là ? Le dernier était à Parmanie, non ?

– Non, celui-là c'est à... Euh... Merde, c'est où que je t'emmène déjà ?

– Argenta, soupirai-je. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, vous n'avez même pas demandé...

– Voilà, à Argenta ! continua-il en ignorant ma remarque. C'est moi loin que la dernière fois, c'est cool.

Le garde sobre se tourna vers moi et dis :

– T'as vraiment de la chance toi... C'est rare que quelqu'un arrive à sortir vivant de ce château.

– Pour l'instant, rétorquai-je en désignant le Roucarnage. Je ne me sens pas vraiment tiré d'affaire.

Ma déclaration le fit rire grassement. Il vint même me donner une grosse claque amicale sur l'épaule en s'esclaffant :

– C'est sûr qu'il a une façon de conduire un peu brute mais même dans cet état, il sait ce qu'il fait. La dernière fois qu'il est venu ici, son Roucarnage le tenait par le col de l'uniforme pour le faire tenir debout. Et il a quand même volé jusqu'à Parmanie.

– Bien sûr, je suis le meilleur,hurla l'intéressé. Dis moi, toi là... truc... T'aurais pas un truc à boire ? Le voyage m'a donné soif.

– Ramène d'accord ce gars chez lui... Reviens après si tu veux. J'ai déniché une bouteille à l'extrait de Grotadmorv. On fait pas mieux.

Je plissai les yeux avec dégoût. Ils faisaient vraiment des boissons avec ces Pokémon puants ? Les yeux de Sam s'illuminèrent et il se tourna vers moi.

– Bon, je t'amènes à Argenta, gamin. Monte vite sur Roucarnage !

Le-dit Pokémon se baissa immédiatement pour me faciliter l'accès à son dos et je montai à contrecœur. Sam se jeta dessus et Roucarnage décolla aussitôt avant d'enchaîner de nouvelles pirouettes qui me firent mal au ventre.

Quand le soleil commença à se lever, sur survolions Jadielle. À vol de Pokémon oiseau, nous aurions dû pouvoir aller à Argenta sans passer par cette ville mais Sam avait probablement fait un détour inutile pour une quelconque raison. Nous passions rapidement au dessus de la Forêt de Jade dans laquelle j'allais souvent jouer enfant et le garde bourré me posa devant le Centre Pokémon d'Argenta. Son arrivée fut accueillit par de mauvais regards de la population puis de l'étonnement lorsque je descendis.

– Voilà gamin. Je te laisse. J'ai une cuite qui m'attend !

_Quelle joie de vivre... _pensai-je en le voyant s'éloigner à dos de son Roucarnage.

Je m'assis sur le sol le temps de récupérer. Plus jamais je ne monterais sur un oiseau.

Un homme au visage vaguement familier s'approcha de moi et me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever.

– Ça va, jeune homme ?

– Oui, répondis-je en attrapant sa main. Merci. J'ai juste un peu du mal à voler...

– Je vois... Que viens-tu faire à Argenta ?

– J'y habitais... Il y a longtemps...

– Ah, retour aux sources, c'est ça ? Me répondit-il avec un sourire paisible. Peut-être t'ai-je déjà aperçu... Où habitais-tu ?

Je creusais dans ma mémoire et cherchai le nom officiel de ma maison.

– Le Parc Aquatique d'Argenta. Oui, c'est ça. lui dis-je, fier de me rappeler de l'intitulé exact.

En effet, mes parents géraient le Parc Aquatique d'Argenta. C'était une sorte de pension principalement pour Pokémon eau. Les gens venaient passer des journées avec leurs Pokémon ou nous les confiaient pour quelques jours. Mais à cette évocation, les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent.

– Léon ? Bon sang. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ce garde royal vient de te poser...

– Oui c'est moi. m'étonnai-je, content que quelqu'un se souvenait encore de moi. Mais il faut que je retourne chez moi. Je veux voir mes parents vous comprenez ?

Heureux de ne pas avoir été oublié, je me dirigeai rapidement vers mon ancienne demeure, situé derrière le Musée d'Argenta. L'homme me suivit à la même cadence en murmurant quelque chose que je ne captais pas.

Le Musée étant passé depuis quelques temps, ma maison ne devaient plus être loin. Plus je me rapprochai, plus je remarquai que la végétation au sol était de moins en moins présente. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, j'accélérais le rythme. Le désir de revoir mes parents se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Je commençai même à courir pour arriver plus vite. Et, j'atteins ma destination...

Je n'avais aucun doute quand au fait que ma maison était le plus bel endroit de tout Argenta. Mais le manque total de verdure, pourtant abondante par le passé, n'était pas ce qui me sauta aux yeux lorsque j'observais ma demeure. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait. Il n'y avait plus qu'une vaste étendue noire encerclant plus loin un bassin d'eau. Quelques objets aux formes méconnaissables sortaient de cette masse noire qui s'étendait devant moi.

L'homme, qui m'avait suivit jusqu'ici, posa alors une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et le saisis par les sienes.

– Dîtes-moi qu'ils vont bien ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Après t'avoir emmené, le groupe est revenu et ils ont ordonné à leurs Caninos de brûler la maison... Désolé petit. Mais tes parents... n'y ont pas survécu...

C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. J'avais attendu si longtemps. Je commençai à pleurer mais j'étais sûr que mon visage n'exprimait aucune tristesse. Uniquement de la haine. Envers ceux qui ont tués mes parents et envers celui qui les a employés. Jusqu'où comptaient-ils aller pour détruire ma vie ? Je tournai le dos à la maison et voulus repartir quand l'homme m'arrêta :

– Attends! Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

– C'est pas évident ?! Je retourne au château.

– Arrête, c'est du suicide. Je sais à quel point c'est dur mais pour l'instant, calme-toi !

– Je ne me calmerais que lorsqu'ils seront tous morts !

– Non, Léon. Ça ne servira à rien.

– Léon ? fit une voix surprise non loin de là.

En me tournant, je vis qu'elle appartenait à un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge. Il me dévisageait de ses petits yeux violets qui malgré les lunettes me rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un. De courts cheveux verts sortaient également d'un genre de chapeau cousu main comme seule une personne pouvait porter. Je tentai :

– Éric ?

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina et il se jeta dans mes bras.

– Léon, c'est vraiment toi ? Comme je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien !

Éric était l'un de mes amis d'enfance. Nos parents étaient de proches amis. C'était comme ça que l'on s'était connus. On jouait tous les jours ensemble malgré le fait qu'Éric n'était pas vraiment le genre d'enfant qui aimait se salir et prendre des risques. Il avait toujours été un enfant mature pour son âge par rapport à Lucy ou moi.

– Pareil Éric ! répondis-je en lui rendant son étreinte. Tous le monde va bien ?

– Oui... La mort de tonton et tata a été dure pour tout le monde. Mais on s'en remet, petit à petit... Il faut que tu viennes chez mes parents. Ils vont être contents de te revoir ! Et attends un peu que je dise ça à Lucy.

Lucy était la troisième personne de notre trio d'amis inséparables. Elle avait de longs cheveux violets et un visage plutôt arrondi qui n'enlevait rien à son charme. Par contre, elle était l'exact opposé d'Éric. Elle était têtue, violente, et passionnée par les combats Pokémon bien que son père refusait de lui en offrir un. On était devenu amis quand elle était rentrée dans le parc et que j'avais accepté un match contre elle en lui prêtant un Poissirène. Pour sa première fois, elle avait réussit à battre notre Otaria et était devenu encore plus accro au combat. Quand il y avait des désaccords dans le groupe, elle n'hésitait pas à faire sa loi par la force de ses poings et était devenue notre leader sans que l'on s'en rende vraiment compte, ce qui faisait souvent rire nos parents quand on abordait le thème.

Voyant que j'hésitais encore, Éric m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena de force en se justifiant :

– Il a raison et tu le sais très bien. Tu viens juste de nous revenir, c'est pas pour qu'on te laisse retourner à la mort.

L'homme cria à Éric de prendre soin de moi avant de partir après avoir reçu la réponse positive qu'il attendait. Je soupirai. Ça ne me ferait pas de mal de revoir tonton Rémi et tata Céline avant de repartir. Rémi et Céline n'étaient pas vraiment mon oncle et ma tante, mais j'avais pris l'habitude de les appeler comme ça tout petit, et c'était resté.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions dans la ville, mes souvenirs d'enfance se faisaient de plus en plus clairs. Je me rappelai courir dans chacune de ces rues avec mes deux meilleurs amis et lorsque nous nous rapprochions de la maison des parents d'Éric, je sus immédiatement que l'on arrivait bientôt. Et, en effet, nous nous étions finalement arrêté devant la maison de mes souvenirs, aucun strict changement n'avait été fait durant ces dix dernières années. Les deux parents étaient dans le jardin, en train de brosser des Pokémon oiseau de la famille de Roucool. Deux Roucarnage étaient également couchés non loin, attendant leur tour. Me voyant arriver avec leur fils, Rémi et Céline s'arrêtèrent pour me regarder plus attentivement. Le père de mon meilleur ami me regardait avec suspicion tandis que sa mère semblait me reconnaître un instant. Elle secoua la tête, me re-regarda et finalement tenta :

– Léon ?

J'acquiesçai lentement et elle vint vers moi toute souriante. Son mari s'avança également, un peu hésitant pendant que mon meilleur ami leur souriait de toutes ses dents. Céline me toucha comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien palpable et me prit doucement dans ces bras en me caressant la tête comme elle le faisait pour me remonter le moral enfant. Elle avait dû s'apercevoir que j'étais mal et l'expression à la fois triste et choqué de mon visage devait y être pour quelque chose :

– Tu nous es revenu. On n'osait presque plus y croire. m'annonça Rémi avec un sourire qui se voulait décontracté. Rentre vite. Céline va te faire un thé.

La susnommée se détacha de moi et me dit pendant qu'Éric nous quittait pour aller voir un petit Roucool :

– Oui, je vais te faire ça tout de suite ! Rentre, tu dois être épuisé... Et on a une bonne surprise pour toi !

– Merci.

Le Roucool dont s'occupait Éric s'envola et passa près de nous avant de disparaître plus loin dans la ville. Céline rentra dans la maison suivit par son fils. Quand ce fut à mon tour, Rémi m'arrêta devant la porte et me prit également dans ses bras quelques instants. Il me lâcha timidement et me donna deux petites tapes affectives sur la tête. Dans mes souvenirs, Rémi avait toujours était l'homme strict qui nous grondait tout le temps quand on faisait des bêtises. Il me faisait même un peu peur. Je me rendait compte à présent qu'il n'était pas si effrayant que ça.

Je rentrais dans la maison et m'aperçus que l'emplacement des meubles n'avait pas non plus subi d'énormes changements. Éric m'appela pour me dire de m'asseoir sur le canapé où il était assis tandis que Rémi alla se positionner sur un siège près de celui-ci. Le salon dans lequel nous étions prenait une grande partie du rez-de-chaussée. On pouvait presque voir l'ensemble de l'endroit depuis la porte.

– Alors, commença le père d'Éric lorsque nous fûmes tous assis. Tu étais passé où tout ce temps ?

Malgré le fait que le ton employé restait inquiet, la phrase me rappelait les soirs où nous jouions dans la Forêt de Jade si longtemps que lorsque nous rentrions à Argenta, il était si tard que nous savions que nous allions nous faire gronder par cette même personne. Je déglutis malgré moi et répondis :

– Le Roi m'a fait emprisonner.

Une pointe de colère atteignit ma voie lorsque je prononçai le mot 'Roi'. Je repensais à mes parents et à quel point je voulais voir ce salaud mourir. Éric sentit mon énervement et me mit une main à l'épaule :

– Écoute, on sait que tu lui en veux beaucoup, mais...

– Et encore, le coupai-je. Le mot est faible. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrais pour venger mes parents.

– C'est bien de te l'entendre dire mais, aller au Château Indigo comme ça n'exaucera pas ton souhait.

– Que dois-je faire alors ? Comme tout les autres ? Me laisser dominer par ce tyran pendant qu'il détruit nos vies ?

– Calme-toi Léon. Bon dieu, t'as toujours été un gamin impatient. Se moqua-il en souriant, et se tourna ensuite vers son père. Je peux lui dire, non ?

– Bien sûr. Il pourrait même être celui que l'on cherchait...

– Qui sait ? répondit-il avant de se retourner vers moi. Léon, tu es loin d'être le seul qui a une dent contre Audric. Depuis... Ce qui est arrivé à ta maison. On cherche un plan pour se venger nous aussi. Et on en a peut-être un...

– Je t'écoute. annonçai-je sans savoir où placer ma haine accumulée qui semblait vouloir sortir.

– Bon, tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à la politique donc je reprends du début. Tu sais déjà qu'Audric siège au Château Indigo avec ses meilleurs gardes, alors sais-tu comment il fait pour contrôler toute la région ?

– Cesse les devinettes, je n'ai jamais été fort à ça. m'exclamai-je sans même chercher la réponse.

Cela le fit soupirer. Il continua quand même :

– Il a sous son contrôle les hommes les plus puissants des villes qui doivent lui fournir des informations précises sur ce qu'il se passe. Chacun de ces hommes a un pouvoir sur la population et ne sont pas forcément reliés à la cause d'Audric.

– Donc je dois aller les convaincre tous, ville par ville, de se rebeller contre le Roi tout puissant ? C'est de la folie ! Comment veux-tu que je...

– Voilà ton thé mon Léon. me coupa Céline, arrivant de la cuisine. Que ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

Je voulus la remercier. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Non, je n'arrivais pas à quitter les yeux de la source de fraîcheur qui était arrivée en même temps qu'elle. Je n'arrivais pas à lâcher du regard la douce mais glaciale fourrure blanche qui se frottait contre ma jambe. Je caressai sa tête d'une main que je retirai rapidement à cause du froid et de grands yeux marrons me fixèrent, heureux.

– Belle ?

– Taria !

Je pris sur mes genoux Otaria et la serra de toutes mes forces sans me soucier du fait que ma peau passait du rouge au bleu rapidement à son contact. Je riais de bonheur et elle se frotta encore contre moi avant de descendre, consciente du mal que son pelage me faisait. Je me tournai vers Cécile :

– Mais... Comment ?

– Tes parents nous l'ont laissé après ton enlèvement. Ils savaient que les gardes reviendraient.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle depuis que j'étais revenu. Éric dit alors :

– Je n'ai jamais dit que tu serais seul pour faire ça. Belle attendait ton retour avec impatience.

Je m'apprêtai à répondre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement, frappant contre le mur juxtaposé.

– Putain Éric, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi encore ? cria une voix féminine à la porte. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une connerie du genre 'J'avais besoin de ta force de gorille pour ouvrir mon pot de baies' ! Tu ferais mieux de te bouger le cul à trouver un vrai plan pour tuer ce con de roi !

Tandis qu'Éric dissimulait avec peine un rire, je me concentrai sur la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. La fille qui était placé devant la porte d'entrée était grande, avait des cheveux violets plus courts que les miens et une visage fin des plus magnifiques. En contrepartie, elle portait d'une mini-short rouge sale et d'un T-shirt dont le blanc était presque invisible. Un Machopeur l'attendait à l'extérieur et semblait soupirer. Elle se rendit compte que la famille avait un invité et cela ne la gênait nullement.

– C'est qui le travelo ? dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi. Encore une de tes fréquentations bizarres ?

Elle s'approchait de plus en plus et fronça les sourcils. Elle se baissa pour placer son visage en face du mien et hurla en se redressant :

– Mais ! C'est... Pas possible !

Elle regardait Éric avec de grands yeux et celui-ci hocha la tête. Je lui lançai un sourire :

– Le travelo est aussi ravie de te revoir Lucy !

– Putain ! Léon ! s'écria-elle en se jetant à mon cou, écrasant presque Belle qui s'était écartée pour éviter de se prendre un coup.

Par dessus, l'épaule de Lucy, j'aperçus Rémi demander à Éric en levant les mains ce qu'elle faisait là.

– J'y ai envoyé un Roucool tout à l'heure. répondit-il simplement sans nous lâcher du regard.

– Par contre, annonça Céline à l'attention de la jeune fille. Je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention à ton vocabulaire chez moi Lucy !

Lucy stoppa son étreinte et se tourna vers elle :

– C'est bon tata ! On revoit pas son meilleur ami tous les jours.

– Ça fait plaisir. se plaignit Éric.

– Bah, chouine pas. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu plus d'affinité avec Léon. Toi, t'étais trop coincé comme gamin.

– Mature est le mot ! Mais il semblerait qu'il ne te soit toujours pas familier !

– Yup, et t'as l'habitude maintenant ! Mais dis-moi Léon, t'étais où ? T'as laissé pousser tes cheveux ?

Je soupirai. Je n'avais plus très envie de répondre à cette question et me concentrai sur l'autre.

– Et toi, tu as coupé les tiens ?

– Ouais, t'as vu ? Ça me va bien ?

– Pour un garçon manqué ouais, nous coupa Éric. Il n'y a pas mieux que des cheveux courts.

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer violemment quand la voix énervée de Rémi nous calma tous. La peur de cette voix en colère était ancré au plus profond de nos êtres. Après avoir attiré notre attention, il enchaîna plus calmement :

– Je sais que vous êtes content de vous revoir. Mais on n'a pas le temps pour une dispute.

Nous hochâmes tous vivement la tête en même temps et Lucy s'assit entre Éric et moi. Même Belle était revenue trouver du réconfort près de mes jambes. Il continua :

– Bien, maintenant que Lucy est là les explications seront plus faciles.

Tout à coup, je me rappelai de la conversation d'avant l'arrivée de Belle et Lucy qui m'avait fait oublié tout le reste :

– Oui, vous voulez m'envoyer de ville en ville ?

– Alors qu'il vient d'arriver !? S'étonna Lucy. Mais pourquoi ?

– Tu voulais un plan pour tuer le Roi ?répliqua Éric. Tu l'as !

– Je vois pas le...

– SILENCE VOUS DEUX !

– Oui papa/tonton... s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

– On ne va pas commencer une autre dispute. Donc, ne parlez plus. Ce sera plus simple.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais la referma en voyant la tête de Rémi. Malgré le fait que l'on avait maintenant vingt ans, on se sentait tout petit face à ce regard.

– Donc, Léon... Éric te disait que les Maires, les hommes les plus influents de la ville possédait un contrôle presque parfait de la population qui nous serrait très utile si nous les mettions de notre côté.

– Presque parfait ?

– Oui. On peut trier la population d'une ville en trois groupes : Ce qui suivent le Maire, ce qui suivent le Roi et ceux qui suivent le Champion. Le Champion est également une personne que tu dois convaincre et n'est pas forcément du même avis que le Maire. Le problème, c'est que les Champions ne sont pas des personnes connues pour leur intelligence.

– Hé ! s'exclama Lucy tandis qu'Éric pouffait dans son coin.

Un regard de Rémi la fit taire mais elle montrait quand même son mécontentement. Elle devait connaître personnellement le Champion d'Argenta... Le père de mon meilleur ami continua alors ses explications :

– Donc, le Champion a acquit ce titre grâce à ses compétences guerrières. C'est habituellement la personne la plus forte de la ville. Les Champions ne comprennent que les combats, donc il faudra sans doute te battre pour leur prouver que tu es le meilleur parti.

– C'est de pire en pire... m'inquiétai-je.

– Une fois qu'ils seront de notre côté, on pourra lancer un assaut sur le Château Indigo. Et vaincre le Roi une bonne fois pour toute.

– Papa, pourquoi es-tu si fier de proposer le plan que J'AI conçu ?

– Ha ! Et ça se dit mature. Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui aurais dit que tu avais commencé à réfléchir à tout ça au moment où il a disparu.

Éric grommela un 'm'étonnerait' mais ne s'exprima pas plus fort. Lucy, elle, riait doucement.

– Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas commencé le plan s'il est si vieux ?

– Il nous manquait le plus important, me glissa Éric en souriant. Un leader. Une personne en qui on peut avoir confiance, suffisamment forte et motivé pour ce rôle.

– Je viens de passer dix ans en cellule, je pense que ma force s'est atténuée. Pourquoi est-ce que tonton Rémi ou Lucy n'y sont pas allés ? Ils pourraient remplir le rôle à merveille.

– Oui presque, me répondit Rémi. Mais les Maires et Champions n'ont pas le droit de sortir de leur ville respective. Étant le Maire d'Argenta et Lucy la Championne, nous avons les mains liés...

J'accueillis la nouvelle avec une grande surprise. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver quelle question poser en premier. Éric répondit à mes pensées :

– Papa est la personne la plus influente par rapport à notre entreprise de transport... Quand à Lucy, me raconta-il à contrecœur pendant que l'intéressée prenait un air fier. Elle était aussi stupide que toi. Quand tu as été enlevé, elle s'est entraînée comme une folle dans l'espoir de te venger. Son père a cru bon de lui offrir un Machoc et tu connais déjà ses talents innés pour le dressage. On était tous rassurés qu'elle obtienne le titre de Championne, sans ça, elle serait venue te chercher au Château Indigo.

Je regardai Lucy dont le visage avait rougi. Elle baissait les yeux, gênée avant de prendre la parole :

– T'étais pas obligé de lui raconter tout ça. Et puis, c'est normal ! Personne ne touche à mon Léon à part moi ! ajouta-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Sa phrase me fit rire et me rappelait un des rares jours où j'avais réussi à énerver Éric. Celui-ci était en colère au point de vouloir me frapper et elle avait pris ma défense en utilisant cette même réplique.

Celui-ci rigola aussi sans que ses parents ne comprennent pourquoi. Lucy, elle, se contentait de sourire hautement, fière d'elle.

Un énorme sentiment de fatigue me prit soudainement et un bâillement vint prouver que ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

– Déjà crevé ? lança Lucy. Tu parles d'un leader !

– Je t'aurais bien proposé un lit, m'annonça Céline. Mais il vaut mieux que tu te réhabitues à dormir la nuit.

C'était sûr qu'en prison, je ne voyais pas quand il faisait jour et dormais le plus possible en espérant faire passer le temps plus vite. Le seul moment où j'étais sûr qu'il faisait jour était celui du repas.

J'acquiesçai mais recommençai à somnoler.

– Laisse-le aller dormir. s'écria alors Rémi. Ce doit faire bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu une nuit de sommeil décente. Je te parie qu'il dormira jusqu'au matin. Voire plus si on ne le réveille pas.

– Tu as sans doute raison sur ce point-là... Viens avec moi. Tu vas dormir dans l'ancienne chambre d'Éric.

– Éric n'habite plus là ? m'étonnai-je.

– Non, me répondit directement le concerné. J'habite une petite maison près de la volière. Lucy et Machopeur ont beaucoup aidés à la construire d'ailleurs.

– Tu fais aussi maçon, Lucy ?

– Faut bien passer le temps. C'est chiant d'être Championne.

Tant de choses avaient changés en fait. Tout le monde avait grandi. Ils avaient eu une jeunesse normale, ils menaient tous une vie normale. Seul moi en était privé. Privé à cause de l'égoïsme d'un homme qui n'a même pas daigné me regarder plus de trois secondes avant de me faire enfermer... Céline me coupa dans mon intense rumination en me demandant de la suivre, bien que je savais très bien où était la-dite chambre. Après avoir promis à Éric que je ne m'enfuirais pas pendant la nuit pour aller au Château Indigo, je montai à l'étage derrière Céline. Une fois dans la chambre, j'enlevai mes habits et me faufilai sous les couvertures du lit. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était confortable. C'était vraiment le pur bonheur. Céline me bordait gentiment comme à un enfant et cela me fit le plus grand bien. Je trouvais rapidement le sommeil quelques temps après qu'elle ait finalement quitté la pièce.

* * *

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas! Au final, il n'a pas bu son thé !_


	3. Le début d'une longue quête

Froid. Vraiment très froid. Je me retournai dans les couvertures cherchant un point plus chaud mais rien à faire. Il faisait si froid que ma peau commençait à me brûler. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux en poussant la source de fraîcheur qui m'écrasait dont la voix me parvint dans un mécontentement.

– Otaria...

– Belle ?

Je me redressai lentement alors que l'animal blanc me fixait, mécontent que j'eusse repoussé son étreinte. Je la caressai en guise d'excuse et elle sembla satisfaite. Je me mis assis sur le lit et remarquai des habits posés sur une chaise qui n'y étaient pas la veille. Pensant qu'ils étaient pour moi, je les enfilai tous. J'eus la bonne surprise de trouver un cache-oreille blanc et cyan comme cela que mes parents m'avaient offert petit pour me protéger des assauts glacials de l'Otaria familial. Le reste des habits tournaient aussi dans ces couleurs ; un sous-pull d'un blanc uni, une veste du même blanc aux motifs bleu ciel et un pantalon épais, des mitaines longues bleues avec quelques taches blanches et des bottes polaires. Un peu trop chaud à mon goût mais ça me permettait de caresser Belle sans en souffrir.

Avec ce nouvel attirail, je sortis de la chambre et descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Céline était dans le salon et regardait à la télévision un match Pokémon, me semblait-il. Belle et moi la saluâmes et elle s'exclama :

– Ça te va à merveille ! Tes parents nous avaient laissés ces habits aux cas où, ce sont les anciens de ton père.

Ah bon ? Ces habits étaient à Papa ? Je me rendis compte que j'avais bien plus grandi que je ne le pensais mais, bizarrement, je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir vu les porter. Ne sachant que dire d'autre, je la remerciai simplement. Elle me proposa de m'asseoir à ses côtés pour regarder la télévision. J'acceptai et, malgré la faim qui me tiraillait l'estomac, je me retins de lui demander à manger. Je regardai alors le match et l'écran nous montra alors les deux dresseurs. Je bondis sur place en reconnaissant l'un des deux. Un visage de gamin et des cheveux blonds. Le roi faisait aussi des combats Pokémon ?

– Oui, c'est aujourd'hui la Bataille Royale... m'annonça ma tante.

– Bataille Royale ? demandai-je.

J'avais déjà entendu ce terme mais je ne me rappelai pas du tout ce qu'il signifiait.

– Tous les ans, le Roi organise un tournoi dans la grande cour du Château Indigo. Le vainqueur peut affronter le Roi lui-même... Mais c'est surtout une démonstration de puissance, le Roi n'a jamais perdu un seul combat et veut nous montrer qu'il est toujours au sommet de sa force malgré les années qui passent...

– Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un gagnait ?

– Il y a de grandes chances que le Roi l'exécute pour montrer sa supériorité. Mais personne n'a jamais réussi alors que même des Champions ont déjà participé. Rémi m'a dit que le plan aurait plus de chance de marcher si les villes attaquaient le Roi ce jour-là.

Je compris alors pourquoi elle me parlait de tout cela et soupirai :

– Je dois réunir tout le monde en moins d'un an ?

J'avais un délai en plus. Un an ne me semblait pas très long par rapport à ce que j'avais passé en prison mais ce voyage s'annonçait déjà plutôt dangereux, s'il fallait en plus que je me presse...

– Je pense que c'est bien ce qu'ils veulent. Mais, honnêtement, je préférerais que tu restes avec nous.

Je secouai la tête. Je n'avais aucune envie de devenir le leader d'une armée révolutionnaire, mais vivre sous le joug de la personne qui avait fait tué mes parents n'était pas acceptable non plus.

– Il faut que je le fasse. S'ils comptent sur moi, je ferais de mon mieux.

Elle me caressa la tête en souriant :

– Tu as toujours été un brave garçon. J'espère de tout cœur que tout ira bien.

Je hochai la tête et me tournai vers la télévision. Le Roi Audric venait de vaincre un Léviator avec un Dracaufeu, finalisant ainsi le match.

– Le tournoi est toujours aussi rapide ? demandai-je, trouvant étonnant qu'il finisse de bon matin.

– Seul le match de finale est joué aujourd'hui. Le reste s'est fait hier. Ah, il a encore gagné cet enfoiré...

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de l'entendre dire des insultes mais j'étais le mieux placé ici pour comprendre qu'il les méritait. Mon ventre grogna soudainement, trahissant mon envie de nourriture. Je pressai mes mains dessus pour le faire taire ce qui fit rire ma tante Céline.

– Si tu as faim, dis-le simplement. Tu vas pas faire ton timide quand même, tu es toujours comme chez toi ici.

Elle se leva et ouvrit son réfrigérateur. Elle en sortit un petit sandwich emballé au Roucool qu'elle me proposa en guise de petit-déjeuner, soulignant qu'il était presque midi et qu'il me faudrait quand même manger avec tout le monde. J'avais vraiment beaucoup dormi... Belle se traîna vers Céline pour réclamer sa nourriture également et celle-ci lui servit des croquettes dans une gamelle qui avait dû être la sienne pendant toutes ces années.

Finalement, tonton Rémi, Éric et Lucy revinrent également à cette maison. La fille aux cheveux violets fut la première à s'exprimer.

– Ça y est, t'es réveillé ?

Je hochai la tête sans réfléchir bien que répondre à cette question était inutile, ce qui la fit rire. Éric, lui, prenait un air plus sérieux. Il comptait aborder l'autre sujet... Mais il se retint, gardant cela pour plus tard. Mes deux amis me racontèrent leurs vies jusqu'à maintenant, toutes les erreurs de l'un racontées par l'autre avec un malin plaisir et nous finîmes par aller manger. Céline avait préparé un rôti de Rhinocorne pour l'occasion. C'était un plat plutôt cher du fait que la viande de ces bêtes étaient protégées par une grosse couche de pierre et c'était habituellement un repas de fête. Finalement, ce fut Rémi qui annonça la triste nouvelle :

– Il faudrait que tu partes aujourd'hui, Léon...

– Quoi ? s'indigna mon amie d'enfance. Mais il vient juste d'arriver !

– Le temps joue contre nous, expliqua-il. Tu connais les Batailles Royales, Léon ?

Il comptait m'expliquer cela maintenant. Je répondis alors :

– Oui. J'ai un an pour accomplir monter cette armée et plus tôt je commencerais, mieux ce sera...

Il fut étonné par ma remarque mais, en jetant un œil à sa femme, il comprit qu'elle m'en avait parlé.

– Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment je pourrais réussir un tel exploit, me plaignis-je. Personne n'a voulu tenter avant ?

– Personne qui ne soit venu jusqu'à moi en tout cas, me répondit Rémi. Mais je pense que tu peux le faire. Tu as déjà l'appui d'une ville. Et je suis sûr que le Maire de Carmin sur Mer nous prêtera main forte également. C'est d'ailleurs ta première destination.

Carmin sur Mer, la ville portuaire. J'avais eu l'occasion d'y aller quelques fois avec mes parents pour voir mon oncle qui y habitait. Mais cela remontait à si longtemps maintenant.

– D'accord pour les Maires, je comprends à peu près ce que je dois faire. Mais ce sont les Champions qui me font peur, je suis vraiment sensé vaincre les meilleurs dresseurs de chaque ville ?

Rémi soupira mais ce fut Lucy qui répondit :

– Quoiqu'en dise Tonton, tu ne partiras pas aujourd'hui.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle. Éric lui répondit :

– Je sais que tu voudrais qu'il reste... Moi aussi mais...

– Non, le coupa-elle. J'ai bien compris qu'il avait une mission. Si vous voulez qu'il batte un Champion, il faudrait au moins qu'il arrive à me vaincre en combat. Je ne le laisserai pas partir avant ça. S'il ne me bat pas, il n'a aucune chance contre les autres, non ?

Éric sourit et regarda son père en attendant sa réaction. Rémi soupira à nouveau et m'annonça enfin :

– Tu la connais, non ? Rien ne peux la faire changer d'avis quand elle est comme ça.

J'allais donc rester un peu plus longtemps à Argenta ? J'étais rassuré dans un certain sens. Cela n'empêchait pas le fait que je devrais partir un jour mais j'étais heureux de rester avec eux plus longtemps.

Une fois le repas terminé, Lucy me tira hors de la maison, prétextant qu'il me fallait commencer l'entraînement tout de suite si je devais pouvoir la battre un jour.

– Pouah, s'exclama-elle dès que nous fûmes éloignés de la maison. J'ai réussi à te faire rester finalement.

– Seulement jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à te battre... corrigeai-je.

– Tu t'en crois vraiment capable ? demanda-elle en souriant.

– La seule fois que je l'ai cru, c'était à notre premier combat, avouai-je.

Cela la fit rire et elle dit que je n'aurais qu'à faire de mon mieux.

Je pensais qu'un peu de marche dans Argenta me rappellerait beaucoup de vieux souvenirs mais tout ce que je pouvais voir était rouge. Les soldats de l'armée royale étaient absolument partout et j'avais vraiment envie de tous les attaquer pour me venger de ce que le roi m'avait fait.

– Il y a toujours eu autant de soldats ici ? demandai-je à mon amie.

– Ce n'était pas un endroit où nous allions souvent avant, mais le terrain d'entraînement est près de la Caserne. Ils mettent toujours une Caserne près des Mairies. Il paraît que c'est pour surveiller ou autre. Enfin, ces mecs sont pas très dangereux, tant que tu les cherches pas, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Ils ont moins d'autorité qu'ils ne le laissent croire.

Je ne répondis rien malgré les questions que je me posais à présent. À quoi servaient exactement les Casernes dont elle me parlait ? Est-ce que le soldat qui m'avait transporté jusqu'au Château Indigo vivait aussi là-bas ? Dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vu mais je me souvenais de son visage et de son nom. Et si je le croisais, je chercherai à me venger à coup sûr.

– Taria ?

Je baissai les yeux vers Belle qui nous suivait et la prit dans mes bras pour la caresser. Je sentis qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi alors je lui souris en caressant son pelage. Cette nouvelle tenue était pratique pour cela, je ressentais toujours la fraîcheur de ses poils mais elle ne me blessait plus.

Le terrain d'entraînement était un grand parc de terre de forme circulaire. Un adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans avec des cheveux bruns qu'il tenait dressés en l'air se tenait près de l'entrée. Il se distinguait par des yeux si bridés que j'avais d'abord pensé qu'ils étaient fermés. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il aperçut Lucy, puis s'effaça à ma vue. Il était accompagné d'un Pokémon Roche dont je venais de manger l'un des confrères et qui lui servait apparemment de siège pour l'instant.

– Yo Pierre, cria-elle en l'apercevant. Contente que tu sois là. J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent sous la surprise puis il annonça rapidement en sautant de son Rhinocorne avec un sourire :

– Bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu veux !

Il était déjà très motivé alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Il devait beaucoup l'apprécier car je n'aurais jamais accepté à sa place, connaissant Lucy. Enfin, elle avait sans doute changé depuis la dernière décennie... Même si elle n'en avait pas l'air jusqu'à maintenant.

– Cool, j'aimerais que tu l'entraînes jusqu'à ce qu'il te batte, dit-elle alors en me désignant.

Je lui jetai un regard surpris et elle haussa les épaules :

– Vu ton niveau actuel, je peux te battre d'un seul coup. Apprends d'abord à combattre, tu as dû perdre pas mal d'habitude depuis...

– Si c'est ce que tu demandes, je le ferai, annonça Pierre. Ça me permettra de m'entraîner également.

Je voyais à sa tête qu'il se demandait vraiment qui j'étais. Mais il ne posa pas la question et son Pokémon se leva avant de jauger Belle du regard. Il la sous-estimait clairement et ma Otaria ne faisait rien pour le faire changer d'avis. Elle se cachait derrière ma jambe de ce monstre de pierre. L'adolescent me regarda et demanda confiant :

– Et si on commençait par un match pour voir ce que tu vaux ?

Je hochai légèrement la tête en ignorant Belle qui me faisait comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas l'envie. Pourtant, le combat devrait être à mon avantage, Belle était un Pokémon aquatique alors que le Rhinocorne était à moitié Roche et moitié Sol. Je devrais pourvoir le battre normalement.

Pierre s'éloigna, laissant un petit espace entre lui et son Pokémon et j'en fis de même avec Belle. Mon Otaria me regarda suppliante et je tentai de la rassurer :

– Il faut que l'on devienne forts Belle. Pour venger Papa et Maman.

– Otaria... dit-elle en se tournant lentement vers son adversaire après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

– On y va ? me demanda Pierre en souriant.

Je hochai la tête et il ordonna un Koud'Korne que je voulus contrer d'un Pistolet à Eau. Son Pokémon fonça droit sur le mien et Belle cracha un puissant jet d'eau sur la tête de celui-ci. Je savais que c'était son point faible et pourtant, le Rhinocorne appelé Brock continuait sa course comme si de rien n'était et frappa ma Otaria de sa corne. Elle décolla en arrière et tomba lourdement au sol pendant que je suivais son vol du regard. Une ficelle rouge semblait se former reliant son point de départ à son ventre et je pus constater lorsqu'elle s'arrêta qu'un petit trou sur ce dernier laissait échapper du sang en quantité. Pierre annonça à Lucy tandis que je courrais vers Belle :

– Alors, pas mal, hein ?

Belle n'était pas en forme mais je ne pensais pas que sa vie était en danger. Je tournai ma tête vers Lucy qui répondait à Pierre :

– C'était son premier combat depuis dix ans. Pas de quoi être fier...

Le dresseur du Rhinocorne afficha une mine vexée et mon amie d'enfance m'annonça :

– On va avoir beaucoup de travail... C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, Belle n'en encaissera pas plus. Tu iras dans la Forêt de Jade demain. Les Pokémon sauvages ne devraient pas être un problème pour toi.

Je ramassai l'Otaria et plaçai son corps glacé contre moi en essayant de lui faire perdre le moins de sang possible.

– Ça part mal, hein ? dis-je en tentant de sourire.

– Ce serait te mentir que de dire non. Je pensais que Pierre était juste assez bon pour t'entraîner mais faut croire qu'il s'est amélioré.

Je jetai un œil à l'adolescent qui semblait heureux de ce compliment. Lucy continua en l'ignorant :

– Bien sûr, hors de question que tu te doutes bien qu'il est hors de question de te battre contre moi tant que tu n'as pas battu le gamin.

Je soupirai sans pour autant lâcher Belle du regard. La Pokémon respirait fortement et rapidement ce qui ne me rassurait pas vraiment.

– C'est bon, elle ne va pas mourir, lâcha finalement mon amie. Les Pokémon sont super résistants, elle pétera la forme demain !

– Tu es sûre de ça ?

Son état me paraissait plutôt s'aggraver et je voulais faire confiance à Lucy sur ça mais mes mots avaient franchi mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Belle était la seule famille qu'il me restait à présent, je ne voulais pas la perdre.

– Ouais, totalement sûre, m'assura-t-elle. Tu devrais arrêter d'être comme ça, ce n'est pas bon pour le futur qui t'attend.

– Quel futur ? demanda alors Pierre. Tu m'as toujours pas dit qui c'était d'ailleurs...

– C'est un ami d'enfance. Il s'appelle Léon. Tu n'as rien à savoir à part ça et le fait que tu doives l'entraîner... On va te laisser maintenant mais tu l'accompagneras demain matin dans la forêt. T'as pas de boulot toi.

Malgré sa rudesse, Pierre ne prit pas mal la remarque. Il hocha juste la tête avant de me regarder, pensif. Pour ma part, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit avant que j'avais mal pris. Je devais arrêter de m'en faire pour Belle si je voulais réaliser le plan d'Éric ? C'était horrible, je ne pensais pas en être capable.

Nous quittâmes alors Pierre pour retourner chez Rémi et Céline. Seule cette dernière était présente et elle s'étonna de notre retour si rapide. Nous lui expliquâmes rapidement la situation et nous laissâmes Belle chez elle avant de ressortir. Je passais le reste de la journée avec ma meilleure amie mais rien ne me rappelait les moments que nous avions passé étant jeunes. Elle m'avait juste dit qu'elle voulait m'apprendre ce qu'était la vie et je me retrouvais dans le sud d'Argenta à jouer les maçons.

Enfin, 'jouer' n'était pas le bon mot. Je comprenais finalement la différence entre un jeu et un travail. Ce dernier ne m'amusait que moyennement. Même si, d'après ses dires, Lucy m'avait donné un travail facile pour ma première fois, consistant surtout à transporter du matériel d'une place à une autre, je ne comprenais pas en quoi cela l'était. Je pensais que l'entraînement physique que m'avait fait faire le gardien de la prison serait suffisant pour cette tâche mais j'approchai rapidement de mes limites malgré l'aide régulière que me procuraient les Pokémon partenaires de Lucy. Cette dernière m'annonça rapidement ce qu'il me manquait ; de l'endurance. Elle me dit que ça passerait avec le temps mais je n'avais aucune envie de recommencer cette expérience. Au moins, elle m'avait fait me changer dans les vestiaires des employés humains, qui n'étaient pas si nombreux, pour me permettre de mettre une tenue plus légère. Ma combinaison polaire n'était pas très efficace face à un tel travail. Lorsque cette journée de labeur finit enfin, Lucy me ramena chez Rémi et Céline avant de me dire qu'elle passerait me chercher le lendemain matin. Je soupirai en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas plaisanté en disant que je ne restais pas à Argenta pour me reposer...

Éric était à nouveau présent dans la demeure de ses parents et resta également pour dîner. Belle, quand à elle, était déjà remise du choc de cet après-midi et avait directement foncé vers moi quand je suis entré dans la maison. Je la pris dans mes bras et me dirigea vers les trois seules autres personnes que je pouvais considérer comme une famille. Après avoir fait un rapide compte rendu de ma dure journée, nous mangeâmes pendant qu'Éric essayait de me rappeler les souvenirs que j'avais tant chéri pendant cette décennie d'incarcération. Mais je n'arrivais pas à l'entendre, la seule chose que je voulais à présent était me reposer. Céline me força à prendre une douche malgré le fait que je m'endormais presque dans mon assiette et je pus enfin me coucher après. Je m'endormis presque aussitôt...

Je m'éveillai au contact froid de ma Pokémon. L'épaisse couverture qui nous séparait en avait presque perdu son utilité. Je me levai donc sans la réveiller lorsque je me rendis compte que se retourner dans les couvertures ne ferait pas du lit un endroit plus chaud dans cette situation. Les habits de mon père m'avait été repris par Céline qui m'a dit que je devais les garder pour le jour où je partirais vraiment et qu'il fallait de toute manière les laver. Je mis donc les habits d'emprunt qu'elle m'avait laissé sur une chaise près de l'unique bureau de la pièce. Ils étaient plutôt simples donc pratiques même s'ils m'interdisaient une approche directe avec mon animal de compagnie. Céline était déjà debout lorsque je descendis à l'étage inférieur et elle m'avait déjà préparé des œufs de Roucool en guise de petit-déjeuner. Cette nouvelle vie me semblait toujours bizarre. J'étais tellement content de pouvoir redécouvrir toutes ces saveurs oubliées, ces plaisirs comme un sommeil confortable qui semblaient normaux à tout le monde. Tout cela m'avait manqué et j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit jamais le cas. À chaque petit bonheur, ma haine envers le roi ne s'en trouvait qu'augmentée.

Lucy vint toquer à la porte un peu plus tard. Elle entra sans attendre que l'on vienne lui ouvrir et m'appela :

– Yo Léon, faut que tu te bouges. Pierre est déjà sur place, il a dû croire qu'arriver en avance m'impressionnerait.

Je regardais derrière elle et m'étonnait de l'absence de son Pokémon.

– Ton Machopeur n'est pas avec toi ?

– Nan, il est au chantier. Il travaille en avance pendant que je t'emmène à Pierre. Je peux te retourner la question. Où est Belle ?

– Elle dort encore, répondis-je dans un sourire forcé.

Elle soupira avant de m'intimer d'aller la chercher. Je remontai immédiatement et entrepris de réveiller la bête. Je posai mes mains sur elle afin de la remuer doucement en l'appelant mais je les retirai vite en soufflant de douleur. Je n'avais pas souvenir que Belle était si froide quand j'étais enfant... À moins que les enfants étaient immunisés au froid de sa fourrure...

– Plus froide qu'avant, hein ? dit Lucy derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. Elle se fait vieille maintenant. Et plus un Pokémon Glace est vieux, plus son corps est froid. Attends un peu qu'elle évolue.

Je me tournai vers elle et demandai :

– Évolue ? Elle peut évoluer ? Combien de fois ?

Je savais que les Roucool pouvaient le faire deux fois en Roucoups puis en Roucarnage et qu'à chaque fois, ils devenaient plus puissants. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

– Tu pourrais au moins savoir ça quand même... Elle n'évoluera qu'une fois et ça devrait être suffisant.

– Oh... lâchai-je, déçu.

Mes cris avaient réveillé l'animal qui n'avait apparemment aucune envie de faire une excursion matinale en forêt. Elle roulait sur elle-même s'enroulant dans les couvertures, petit à petit.

– Elle a pris de mauvaises habitudes en vivant ici apparemment. Enfin, personne ne pensait qu'elle aurait à combattre un jour aussi...

– Personne ne pensait que j'allais revenir... me plaignis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Lucy se déplaça lentement devant moi et m'attrapa les épaules avant de m'enlacer doucement :

– Je n'ai jamais rien pensé de tel. J'étais convaincue que je te reverrais un jour.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule car sa grande taille le lui permettait et resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de me repousser en s'éloignant.

– Pierre nous attends, dit-elle en regardant Belle. Réveille juste ta Otaria et descends.

Elle sortit alors de la chambre à pas rapide. Je souris en la regardant partir. Ces mots étaient d'un grand réconfort même si je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Je criai le nom de la bête affalée sur le lit d'une voix plus autoritaire et elle consentit à descendre de son nid au bout de mon cinquième appel en grognant. Elle avait sans doute accepté pour avoir la paix mais c'était bon.

– Belle ! hurla soudainement une voix suave que j'identifiais comme étant celle de Céline.

L'Otaria se dressa immédiatement et courut vers l'escalier à toute vitesse. Je la suivis rapidement et la vis sauter du milieu de l'escalier pour attraper quelque chose en l'air. En m'approchant alors qu'elle grignotait sa trouvaille sur le sol, je constatai qu'il s'agissait d'un Poissirène séché.

– Tu vois, déclara Céline. Il n'y a pas plus efficace pour la faire venir.

– Bien plus efficace que son incapable de dresseur en effet ! dit Lucy en me jetant un regard amusé.

– Merci du compliment, râlai-je. J'espère ne pas devoir la soudoyer avec du poisson à chaque fois que je veux l'appeler.

– Yup, des mauvaises habitudes je te dis. Tonton et Tata s'en sont occupés comme d'un vulgaire animal de compagnie plutôt que de me la laisser.

– Tu n'avais pas le droit aux Pokémon à cette époque.

– Et vous avez vu quelle erreur c'était ? rétorqua-elle en montrant ses quelques muscles au bras.

Malgré son travail difficile, comme j'avais pu le constater, le corps de Lucy ne montrait pas grand chose de l'extraordinaire force que j'avais vu la veille sur le chantier. Son père, par contre, était une énorme masse de muscle s'il n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps mais je me demandais si elle n'était pas plus forte que lui maintenant...

En toute réponse, Céline soupira et dit qu'il était impossible d'avoir une vraie conversation avec elle. Elle me dit ensuite que ce sera dur pour moi de la supporter.

– J'y compte bien ! s'exclama l'intéressée en me faisant un clin d'œil. Mais pas aujourd'hui, je dois bosser, le chantier doit être fini après-demain. Pas le temps de lambiner.

– Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas Léon pour t'épauler ? demanda Céline, s'attirant ainsi mon regard plaintif.

– Il doit renforcer Belle. Et c'est pas le genre de Pokémon utile au chantier donc il ira ailleurs. J'y ai déjà trouvé un bon coach.

– Le jeune Pierre ? gloussa ma tante avec un regard plein de sous-entendu.

– Yup ! D'ailleurs, on y va. La goinfre a fini son plat et le gamin nous attend toujours.

Je regardai Belle qui se dirigeait vers nous en laissant les arrêtes derrière elle sur le sol. Je voulus les ramasser mais Céline me dit qu'elle le ferait et qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre Lucy plus longtemps. Elle nous souhaita une bonne journée avant que nous quittions la demeure familiale.

Nous marchâmes pourtant sans nous presser. L'instant étant propice à la discussion, je demandai quelque chose qui me tracassait depuis hier :

– Au fait, c'est qui Pierre exactement ?

– Il vient d'une famille de sculpteurs de roche plutôt appréciée par ici. Un peu trop d'ailleurs car les quelques statues du con de roi ont été faites de force par eux... Quand on devient trop bon dans quelque chose, c'est fréquent qu'Audric ou ses soldats t'embauchent... Sa mère...

Elle s'arrêta de parler avant de secouer la tête.

– Non, ce n'est pas à moi de parler de ça. Enfin, si vous devenez bons amis, tu en sauras plus sur lui !

– Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je demandais... Quelle est ta... relation avec lui ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, puis éclata grassement de rire. Lorsqu'elle se calma un peu, elle prononça :

– Mince alors, t'es jaloux ? Nan, malgré les insinuations de Tata, c'est pas mon petit copain. C'est juste que je l'ai battu une fois dans un match et depuis, il a fait de son objectif principal de me rendre la pareille. C'est tout.

Je rougis devant cette mauvaise interprétation de mes sentiments mais hochai simplement la tête. Je n'aurais pas été jaloux non. Je voyais Lucy comme une amie et voulait juste savoir qui autour d'elle je ne connaissais pas.

Devant l'entrée de la forêt, la première chose que je vis fut Brock, le Rhinocorne. Pierre était allongé sur son dos et tenait un gros caillou à la forme étrange entre ses deux mains qu'il mettait en l'air. En me rapprochant, je vis que la roche en question était également un Pokémon. L'adolescent se redressa quand Brock l'avertit de notre présence et il dit :

– Pas trop tôt !

– Tu as dit quelque chose ? lâcha froidement Lucy.

– Non...

Il sauta à terre et me dit :

– Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Pierre, et voici Brock et Stonn.

Les deux Pokémon grognèrent lors de la prononciation de leur nom, je les saluai rapidement d'un mouvement de tête avant de me présenter à mon tour :

– Je suis Léon. Et elle, c'est Belle...

– T'es trop gentil, ça cache quelque chose, énonça la Championne en regardant Pierre.

– Je vais peut-être passer toute la journée avec lui, se défendit-il. Autant être aimable...

Lucy n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincue. Cela voulait-il dire que Pierre n'était pas une personne de confiance. Dans ce cas, pourquoi le laissait-elle m'accompagner ? D'un autre côté, il avait l'air sincère. L'unique femme lâcha élégamment un 'Mouais' avant de se tourner vers moi avec un grand sourire :

– À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu viens tout les matins ici pour aller t'entraîner dans la forêt. Je ne t'entraînerai pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas battu. Et, Pierre, apprends-lui tout ce qu'il faut savoir. C'est bien plus important que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

– Je ferais de mon mieux, répondit-il.

– M-moi aussi ! me sentis-je forcer de dire.

Elle repartit donc satisfaite vers son lieu de travail et me laissa seul avec le dresseur de type Roche. Une fois que Lucy fut hors de notre vue, Pierre se rapprocha de moi et me toisa à nouveau.

– Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle peut te trouver, murmura-t-il. Elle m'a pourtant dit qu'elle aimait les hommes forts...

Je ne répondis pas à cette remarque directement, surpris par le soudain changement de caractère du jeune homme. Finalement, je déclarai :

– Si elle veut me rendre fort, ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Je vais devoir voyager un peu et elle veut juste être sûre que je survive...

Il ne sembla pas convaincu par mes dires mais je n'étais pas là pour me justifier sur mes relations avec ma meilleure amie. Il comprit tout de même mon envie d'abréger cette conversation mais apparemment pas pour les bonnes raisons. Ses sentiments ne faisaient plus aucun doute pour moi et j'espérai que sa jalousie ne jouerait pas contre moi à un moment ou un autre.

– Allons juste nous entraîner, dit-il alors, abandonnant momentanément ses idées paranoïaques.

Je hochai la tête et le suivis alors qu'il prenait la tête du groupe. Il avança vers la forêt et je l'arrêta :

– Euh, Pierre... Le chemin est par là-bas... lui signalai-je en me rappelant de quelques coins de cette forêt où nous allions souvent avec Lucy et Éric.

– Et tu crois qu'on va trouver des Pokémon sauvages qui valent le coup sur le chemin ? On rentre vraiment dans les bois !

– Mais on a pas le droit... dis-je d'une petite voix.

– Purée Léon, t'es plus un gamin. On a des Pokémon pour nous protéger et c'est pas en restant sur les chemins que tu vas apprendre quoi que ce soit. Alors tu suis ou tu rentres chez toi.

Non, il avait raison. Je n'étais plus un enfant, j'allais pouvoir explorer la partie de la forêt dont les adultes nous interdisaient l'accès. Je ne savais pas si j'étais plus apeuré ou existé par ce fait. Je fis signe à Pierre et je le suivis à l'intérieur de la Forêt de Jade.

* * *

_Première chose à corriger : Son caractère de soumis. _

_Dire qu'il est sensé régner sur le Kanto un jour. Faudra bien l'année pour changer ça... Ou une série de malheurs *__niark__*_


End file.
